


I Will Always Save You

by Maries1993



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (roxy is bae), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur!Harry, BAMF!Roxy, Canon-Style Violence, Galahad!Eggsy, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Lancelot!Roxy, M/M, daddies!hartiwn, just a few years postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries1993/pseuds/Maries1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy and his son with Harry are taken captive, it is up to Roxy to save them.</p><p>Or, BAMF!Roxy saves Eggsy and his baby, and takes down an entire criminal organization in one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Save You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> For elletromil, whose fault this fic totally is. <3

_“Lancelot, do you have a clear shot?”_

Roxy shifted her weight onto her sniper rifle, positioning her hands at near vertical for the perfect length of pull. Sniping was one of her specialties. She was _the best_ at what she did; and her immense talent she would  now use to take down the people who stole her family from her.

It had been but a few days ago when Eggsy and Harry had officially adopted the little baby that came into their loving home four months prior. A sweet, crimson, bubbly son they named Lee, in honour of Eggsy’s late father. To think, it was less than a year ago Roxy had served as maid of honour to Eggsy at his wedding to Harry in Rome. So, naturally, Roxy was made godmother of Lee.

Then, only yesterday, Eggsy--on a short paternity leave--was bringing the baby to the new apartment of his mother and his sister, Daisy. It was the perfect opportunity - being outside the protection of Harry’s home - for enemies of Kingsman to take him away. Before he had even got out of his car, Eggsy and his baby were violently taken captive by a criminal organization that Kingsman had been breaking down for years -  a human trafficking business that had all but been completely shattered to pieces by the gentleman (and single lady) knights.

The criminals thought they could use Eggsy and the baby as bargaining chips, _foolishly_ believing Kingsman would stay away and wait for a call from them, as the families’ of kidnap victims are usually instructed.

But Kingsman was far from anything _usual_.

It was how the new Lancelot found herself 800 yards-- _almost half a mile_ \--across the Thames river, at the only vantage point to strike into the warehouse Eggsy and his baby were kept.

The Kingsmen on the mission--including Harry--had got into the warehouse, but were instructed by Merlin, watching from his feed, to stay their hands and back off until Roxy had taken out their leader. They would stand united under the monster, but if he were dead, they would surely surrender - the organization teetered on the brisk of collapse, held up only by the henchmen’s boss. They had nowhere to run if he was gone.

But knowing Kingsman was closing in on them, the men of the organization attempted to make their escape via the sewer. Eggsy wouldn’t be worth the trouble to try to take with them, but the baby--the baby would be easy to take.

Roxy watched through her sniper rifle’s magnifying glass as the man tried to wrangle Eggsy's baby from his arms.

"No, no!" Eggsy shrilled, holding tight so onto his son. The kidnapper would have to pry Lee from his arms if he wanted him.

"Lancelot!" Merlin hollered into his mic. "Get on with it!"

"Would you shut the fuck up, Merlin?" she hissed. "If I shoot from this angle, I could very well kill the baby, or Eggsy."

She looked into the microscope again with panic. There was no clear shot. She could hardly see the kidnapper, and he looked to be leaning over Eggsy. It was too dangerous to shoot.

Horror seized her heart when saw blood sprinkle over the target's face. He had unleashed his knife and stabbed Eggsy in the shoulder and arms, but Eggsy still he held on, until the man pierced the young father’s hands, causing Eggsy to involuntary weaken his grip. But though the kidnapper swooped Lee up in his arms, and a rivulet of blood oozed from Eggsy, Eggsy still had the fierce strength of a protective parent to grab on to the captor's leg.

"Give him back to me!" he cried out.

But a violent kick to Eggsy's head silenced him, and Harry's hands immediately flew to the door as he watched it happen on his feed.

" _Arthur_ , you go in there and you will be killed on instant by one of the man's henchmen," Merlin warned harshly, "and they will probably kill your family too." Harry closed his eyes and let forehead fall against the doors, his fingernails dug so deep in his palms blood flooded underneath them. "They'll only lay down their arms if their leader is taken out. Wait for Lancelot to have a clear shot."

Roxy watched through the glass as the man came into full view, the baby shielded by his broad frame. _"Gotcha."_

Merlin hit his hand to his desk. "Lancelot, take--"

_Bam._

On his feed, Merlin saw--in almost slow motion, and in _complete awe_ of his former recruit--Roxy take the 800 yard-long, precise shot right into the lower back of the perpetrator, who wobbled over with the baby slipping from his arms.

"Move in!" Merlin cried into his mic. But before he had even finished speaking, Harry had barreled through the doors and slid across the floor faster than Roxy's bullet, and caught Lee in his arms just before he fell to the cement floor.

The rest of the extraction team came in guns blazing, and managed to kill several of the henchmen before the rest put their hands up and surrendered.

Roxy grinned, witnessing from across the river Harry swoop to Eggsy's side.

It was not the gunshot that stirred Eggsy from his unconsciousness, but feeling his baby being tenderly pressed onto his chest. He fluttered his mournful eyes and gasped happily when he realized Lee was back with them, and being held in place by a Harry, who smiled sadly through streaming tears. 

Harry lifted both into his arms. Eggsy kissed his face reverently as his husband stood. “Thank you so much, ‘Arry,” he cried weakly into his beloved husband’s ear.

Harry smiled again. “Don’t thank me, love, it was Lancelot who took the shot.”

Eggsy eyes shifted in the direction of where the lifeless body of the man who tried to take Lee lay.

He choked back a sob, pressing his face into Harry’s neck and putting his ashen lips to his husband’s mic. “Always got my back as usual, Lancelot,” he groaned, “I love you so much. _Thank you_.”

Roxy nodded with a smirk. “Always, Eggboy,” she responded happily as she watched Eggsy and her godson being carried out by Harry to receive medical attention.

“Good job, Lancelot,” Merlin praised.

Roxy rolled over onto her back and sighed heavily. Sure, she knew, she had caused the fall of a deadly, sickening organization, but tears welled her eyes when she thought of her best friend and that precious baby, both whom she loved with all her heart.

They were her family, and she would always save them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading <3
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
